Why Always YOU!
by HikaruFujiwara 1807
Summary: [Oneshot] Bermula dari pertemuan yang buruk menjadi percintaan yang asam manis (?) /"Maaf mengganggu kehadiranmu. Itu adalah salam selamat datang dariku."/ "Aku ketua kelas sekaligus ketua dewan siswa di sekolah ini. Ada masalah?"/ "Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal ya?"/ WARNING!: Absurd, Typos, Gaje. PAIRING: AkashixOC


**Why Always YOU?!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke (c) punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanya nolong nama saja.**

**Genre: Friendship/ Romance**

**Character: Akashi Seijuurou, OC (as Miyuki Fura)**

**Pairing: AkaxOC**

**WARNING!: Cerita Absurd, Abal, Gaje, Romance hilang, typos, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yoshh.. hai minna-sama!^^**

**kali ini Author_Sa mau mencoba nge post oneshot.**

**Untuk "The First Time!" chapter 5 diundur dulu yaa.. tapi tenang aja Author nge postnya ngga jauh-jauh dari hari ini kok._.**

**Sebenarnya Author udah bikin 10 lebih oneshot, tapi belum sempat nge post. hehe.. :D**

**Author mau coba nge post yang pairing AkashixReaders. karena kayaknya banyak yang demen sama pair ini, jadi saya turutin deh. awkwkwk**

**Btw, ini saya dapet ide, nulis cerita, sama nge post disini dalam waktu setengah hari saja jadi maaf jika ceritanya abal, absurd, dan gaje T.T**

**but...**

.

.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, OKAY?!^^**

* * *

Hai namaku Miyuki Fura. Aku adalah murid pindahan dari Amerika. Sekarang aku adalah seorang siswi kelas 11 di sebuah SMA Jepang yaitu SMA Rakuzan. Salahkan orang tuaku yang sedang fokus pada cabang perusahaan keluargaku, sehingga kami sekeluarga pindah ke Jepang. Sebenarnya aku lahir di Jepang, kemudian saat berumur 9 tahun aku pindah ke Amerika hingga umurku 16 tahun sekarang, aku pindah lagi ke Jepang.

.

Sepertinya perkenalan cukup sampai disitu karena...

.

.

"Miyuki..! Ayo cepat, kau bisa telat ke sekolah!" Teriak sebuah suara dari lantai satu.

"Iya maa! Sebentar lagi selesai!" Jawabku dari lantai dua, lebih tepatnya dari kamarku.

Sekarang, aku sedang menyisir rambut hitamku. Setelah selesai, aku segera mengambil tas merahku dan sepatu sekolahku. Kemudian aku bergegas turun ke lantai satu.

"Ayo, sarapan dulu." Ucap ibuku

"Aku hari ini tidak usah sarapan deh. Lagi ngga mood makan." Jawabku

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, bawa saja bekal ini. Hari ini pertama kalinya sekolah di SMA baru kan? Lebih baik bawa bekal saja." Ujar ibuku pasrah sambil memberikan bekal dan mengecup keningku.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu ya.." Balasku tersenyum, kemudian berjalan ke arah mobil putihku yang sudah dinaikki oleh supirku.

"Tidak ada yang ketinggalan 'kan?" Tanya supirku saat aku menaiki mobil.

"Sudah tidak ada." Jawabku tersenyum.

Kemudian mobil melaju keluar rumah dan menuju SMA Rakuzan.

Sesampainya di SMA aku segera turun mobil dan berjalan masuk ke arah satpam.

"Permisi, saya Miyuki, murid baru di SMA Rakuzan-" ucapku terpotong.

"Oh, kau Miyuki Fura ya? Kau bisa langsung ke kelasmu di kelas 2-3, ini buku pelajaranmu hari ini. Tadi kepala sekolah menitipkan pada saya." Jelas satpam itu.

"Ah.. Oh.. Terimakasih. Permisi." Jawabku kemudian langsung mencari kelas 2-3.

Saat berjalan, aku berkali-kali diperhatikan oleh para murid, tak banyak juga yang sepertinya membicarakanku. Tetapi, karena aku termasuk orang yang keras dan sedikit cuek, aku mengacuhkan mereka dan tetap berjalan ke tempat tujuan.

'Huff.. Akhirnya ketemu juga nih kelas.' Batinku saat berada di depan sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan "2-3" di papan kecil diatas pintu.

Perlahan aku berjalan masuk. Bisa dilihat, para murid yang tadinya masih ribut di kelas langsung terdiam dan menatapku. Aku hanya terdiam, lebih tepatnya mati gaya.

.

**CREP!**

**.**

Tiba-tiba terdapat sebuah gunting merah yang melesat ke arahku. Untungnya aku bisa menghindar di waktu yang tepat, sehingga gunting tersebut langsung menancap di dinding yang berada dibelakangku.

"A.. Apa..?" Tanyaku terbata-bata.

"Maaf mengganggu kehadiranmu. Itu adalah salam selamat datang dariku." Ucap seorang bocah (?) yang sedang duduk di bangku paling pojok belakang.

'Sial, salam apanya?! Itu sih namanya salam pembunuhan! (?)' Batinku.

"Apa maumu? Siapa kau?" Tanyaku berani. Seketika semua murid yang tadi tegang langsung merinding disko.

"Sepertinya aku sudah bilang tadi, aku memberikan salam selamat datang untukmu, dan aku?" Ucapnya terpotong sambil mendekatiku.

"Aku ketua kelas sekaligus ketua dewan siswa di sekolah ini. Ada masalah?" Tanyanya sambil menodongkan gunting yang tadi menancap dengan unyunya di dinding.

"A-" ucapanku terpotong saat terdengar pintu kelas terbuka, menampakkan sesosok manusia (?).

"Anak-anak, duduk di tempat.. Kau Miyuki Fura? Setelah ini, perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu." Ucap orang itu, yang ternyata wali kelasku.

Setelah murid-murid duduk, aku maju ke depan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri. Setelah selesai, sensei menyuruhku duduk.

"Baiklah, Fura, silahkan kau duduk di sebelah Akashi Seijuurou." Ucap sensei. Sedangkan murid yang namanya disebut tadi segera berdiri.

'The hell! Kenapa harus sama dia?!' Batinku.

Terlihat jelas anak bernama Akashi itu tersenyum sinis sambil menatapku tajam.

Pertanda buruk!

Aku berjalan mendekati bangku Akashi, kemudian duduk disebalahnya.

"Hai lagi, Fura." Ucapnya tersenyum sinis sambil memainkan guntingnya.

"Hm." Jawabku tanpa menatapnya.

Tiba-tiba dia menodongkan pisaunya lagi tepat di depan wajahku.

"A.. Apa yang.. Aku tidak mau tau siapa kau! Mau kau ketua dewan siswa, ketua kelas, atau ketua pasukan kuning aku tak mau tau! Tapi perbuatanmu itu sudah berlebihan!" Seruku berusaha murid lain tidak mendengar perkataanku.

"Hoho.. Begitu ya." Jawabnya sambil menyimpan kembali guntingnya dan tersenyum sinis.

'Sial, apa yang dia mau?' Batinku.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

2 minggu telah berlalu. Kehidupanku di SMA Rakuzan sangat amat penuh tantangan sekali/? Bagaimana tidak? Murid bernama Akashi itu selalu bertindak berlebihan dengan guntingnya.

"Jangan berani-beraninya, jika kau tidak mau mencium guntingku ini." Begitulah ucapannya setiap kali ia membuat masalah denganku.

"Haaahh~~" ucapku sambil tiduran di ranjang kamarku.

'Cukup, aku tidak tahan jika setiap hari harus berurusan dengan bocah merah itu.' Batinku.

.

**BRAK!**

"Kyaa!" Teriakku saat mendengar pintu kamarku dibanting

"Miyuki!" Seru orang itu.

"Apa sih, ma? Jangan punya hobi ngaget-ngagetin orang gitu dong.!" Jawabku sambil merubah posisi menjadi duduk di ranjang.

"Ada kabar bagus, perusahaan teman ayah mengundang kita sekeluarga untuk datang di acara ulang tahun anaknya nanti malam. Kau harus berisap-siap, dandan yang cantik, karena mungkin saja hal 'itu' akan terjadi." Jelas ibuku yang langsung melesat pergi ke lantai satu.

'Hah? Hal 'itu'? Hal apa sih?' Batinku.

.

**-Malamnya-**

Aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri acara ulang tahun anak teman perusahaan ayah. Sungguh menyebalkan! Rencana bersantai di rumah harus dibatalkan karena acara ini. Apalagi sekarang sudah masuk waktu liburan musim dingin. Ya, lebih tepatnya sekarang tanggal 20 December.

Malam ini, aku menggunakan dress panjang dengan lengan pendek berwarna putih, sarung tangan panjang warna putih, dan sepatu sandal berwarna putih pula. Perhiasaan kalung dan anting dengan warna sama. Rambut hitamku digerai.

Aku dan keluargaku pun berangkat ke acara tersebut. Setelah sampai, kami masuk ke rumah besar milik penyelenggara acara tersebut. Disana sangat ramai, dan rata-rata para tamu itu juga para pemilik perusahaan ternama.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyapa ayah dan ibu.

"Senang kalian sudah datang di acara kecil-kecilan ini." Ucap orang itu yang ternyata tuan rumah.

"Tentu saja, lagipula, kita juga akan membicarakan rencana 'itu' kan?" Tanya ayah.

'Huh.. Kecil-kecilan apanya? Ini sih malah mirip kondangan.' Batinku.

"Ini Miyuki Fura ya?" Tanya tuan rumah.

"Iya, ngomong-ngomong mana anakmu?" Tanya ayah.

"Dia-" jawab tuan rumah terpotong.

"Ayah, ada apa memanggilku?" Tanya seorang laki-laki seumuranku. Ia menggunakan baju putih, dasi merah, dan tuxedo hitam, celana hitam, dan sepatu hitam. Rambut merah darahnya disisir rapi.

.

Tunggu.. Rambut merah darah?!

Seketika, bola mataku membulat saat mengetahui laki-laki tersebut.

"Hm? Miyuki Fura?" Tanya laki-laki itu terlihat terkejut tapi berusaha ia sembunyikan.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal ya?" Tanya tuan rumah.

'Kenapa?.. Kenapa seorang Akashi Seijuurou sekrang berada disini? Kenapa harus dia?' Batinku

"Ah.. Bagaimana jika kita langsung membicarakan saja? Ayo ke tempat yang agak sepi." Ajak tuan rumah dan segera berjalan ke tempat yang sedikit sepi, diikuti istrinya, ayah dan ibuku, aku dan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang tersenyum sinis.

"Jadi begini, Akashi, Fura. Sebenarnya keluarga Seiijurou dan keluarga Fura sudah memutuskan.." Ucap tuan rumah sekaligus ayah Akashi. "Memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kalian. Ini berhubungan karena perusahaan Seijuurou dan Fura sangat akrab. Bagaimana?" Lanjut ayah Akashi.

'Double The Hell! Kenapa dia? Kenapa selalu diaa?' Batinku terkejut, tidak percaya.

.

Persetan dengan aku yang terkejut dan nyaris kehilangan arwah, Akashi malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah, aku menyetujuinya." Jawab Akashi tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Fura?" Tanya ayah Akashi kepadaku.

Sedangkan ayah dan ibuku menatapku khawatir sekaligus berharap aku menjawab dengan jawaban "Ya".

"Mm.. Sepertinya ini agak terlalu mendadak. Jadi mungkin, aku membutuhkan waktu untuk memutuskan jawaban dari tawaran tersebut." Ucapku sambil menunduk.

"Hmm.. Begitu ya.. Tidak apa, kita akan menunggu jawaban itu. Ngomong-ngomong, silahkan menikmati hidangan acara ini." Ujar ayah Akashi.

Aku mengangguk kemudian berjalan menjauh dari orang tuaku yang sedang mengobrol bersama orang tua Akashi. Sedangkan Akashi? Dia sudah menghilang duluan.

'Duh.. Kenapa mendadak sih?' Batinku yang sedang duduk sendiri di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

.

"Nih." Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba disebelahku dan menyerahkan segelas minuman.

"Hm?" Tanyaku sambil menoleh ke wajah orang tersebut.

"Ambillah." Ujarnya lagi, yang ternyata Akashi

"Terimakasih." Jawabku dingin sambil mengambil gelas berisi minuman itu.

Kemudian Akashi duduk disebelahku. Aku segera bergeser dikit menjauhinya. Berusaha menghindar maksudnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Justru aku yang tanya! Kenapa tiba-tiba orangtuamu menjodohkanku denganmu?!" Seruku pelan.

Akashi hanya terdiam. Kemudian dia berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo kita berdansa." Ajaknya tersenyum sinis.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyaku

"Ucapan terimakasih karena kau sudah datang ke acara ini." Jawab Akashi yang langsung memegang tanganku.

"Terserah. Tapi aku tidak terlalu bisa berdansa. Ku harap kau tidak keberatan." Balasku yang sudah kesal.

"Tentu, aku tidak akan menyesalinya."

Kemudian Akashi menarikku ke tengah ruangan dan langsung berdansa bersamaku.

Banyak gerakan yang kami lakukan. Kemudian aku teringat petanyaanku tadi belum terjawab.

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa orangtuamu tiba-tiba menjodohkanku denganmu?" Tanyaku lagi.

...

..

.

"Takdirmu." Jawab Akashi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

Lama-kelamaan semakin dekat.

'B.. Bodoh.. Ini terlalu dekat..' Batinku.

Hampir saja wajah, tidak, mulut Akashi menyentuh mulutku, aku langsung mendorongnya.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanyaku sedikit berteriak. "Bodoh!" Seruku kemudian aku menginjak sepatunya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja (pfft.. poor Akashi/plak)

..

'Hah.. Kau membuatku tertarik, Fura. Tunggu saja selanjutnya.' Batin Akashi yang tersenyum sinis karena melihat wajahku yang memerah.

Kemudian aku memilih keluar rumah, ke arah mobilku.

"Antarkan aku pulang." Perintahku pada supirku yang setia menunggu.

"Baiklah, non. Dimana tuan dan nyonya?" Tanya supirku.

"Aku pulang tanpa seizin mereka, sesampainya dirumah nanti akan ku sms." Jawabku setengah kesal.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku segera berlari ke kamarku, tidak memperdulikan pelayan rumah yang menanyaiku. Sedangkan supirku langsung tancap gas ke rumah Akashi lagi.

Aku merebahkan badanku ke ranjang, dan mengambil hp. Berniat memberitau ayah dan ibu, kalau aku pulang duluan. Setelah itu, mataku terasa berat untuk tetap terbuka, kemudian aku memilih untuk tertidur dan melupakan kejadian yang barusan ku alami.

.

**-31 December-**

Hari ini, tepat 11 hari setelah acara ulangtahun Akashi dan juga hari terakhir di tahun ini. Tiba-tiba ibuku mendekatiku yang sedang bersantai di sofa dengan tidak elitnya.

"Miyuki." Panggil ibu.

"Hng.. Apa?" Tanyaku

"Tadi ibu diberitau keluarga Akashi bah-" Ucap ibuku terpotong.

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya lagi!" Seruku

"Tapi, dengarkan dulu, Miyuki. Mereka tidak, Akashi, meminta maaf padamu, sehingga ia mengajakmu ke festival tahun baru nanti malam." Jelas ibuku.

"Ku tolak." Jawabku singkat.

"Tapi kamu calon istrinya, Miyuki! Lagipula jika kau menikahinya, perusahaan kita dengan mereka akan sukses besar." Seru ibuku

"Tapi, aku belum menerimanya 'kan?!" Tangkisku.

"Huh, terserah, tapi ibu harap kau mau menerima tawaran nanti malam. Tidak apa jika setelah itu kau menjauhinya." Ucap ibuku pasrah dan meninggalkanku.

Beberapa saat setelah ibu pergi, hp ku bergetar pertanda sms.

.

_To: Miyuki Fura_

_From: Akashi Seijuurou_

_Fura, mungkin kau sudah mendengarnya dari ibumu. Ku mohon kau menerimanya. Jika kau menerimanya, jam 7 nanti akan ku jemput. Berdandanlah yang cantik. Akashi (calon suamimu)._

_._

Begitulah isi smsnya yang ternyata dari Akashi.

'Apa-apaan dia?! Ngaku-ngaku calon suamiku?! Ih..' Batinku kesal. Kemudian aku hanya menjawab dengan satu kata "Ya".

Mau tidak mau aku menerimanya. Entahlah, apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Aku kesal pada Akashi tapi aku menerima tawarannya.

.

Malam itu juga, aku memakai baju kimono berwarna merah bermotif, aku membawa baju ganti, jaga-jaga jika nanti aku bosan menggunakan kimono. Kemudian sepatu sandal, rambutku digulung ke atas.

Tepat pukul 7, Akashi sudah ada didepan rumahku, ia menyetir mobil, ya, mobil sendiri. Setelah bersiap-siap, aku menaiki mobil hitamnya itu. Kemudian kami berangkat ke tempat tujuan.

"Malam, Fura." Ucap Akashi sambil tetap fokus menyetir mobil.

"Malam." Jawabku dingin plus singkat.

Hingga pada akhirnya, kami sampai di Festival Tahun baru. Disana kami berjalan-jalan, membeli makanan kecil, bermain permainan yang disediakan seperti menangkap ikan, melempar boneka (?).

Yah.. Sebenarnya aku cukup senang malam ini, hingga rasa kekesalanku berkurang.

Setelah berjalan-jalan, kami memilih untuk istirahat di bukit kecil disekitar festival. Kami duduk diatas rerumputan dibawah pohon besar yang ada di bukit itu.

"Apa kau senang hari ini?" Tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Lumayan." Jawabku singkat.

Saat ini aku sudah ganti baju menggunakan jeans, dan baju kaos berwarna putih dengan sweater rajutan berwarna pink, rambutku digerai dan menggunakan jepit rambut.

"Hanya lumayan? Kau belum merasa puas?" Tanyanya lagi sambil merubah posisi duduknya, lebih dekat denganku.

"Bukan begitu.. Maksudnya-" ucapku terpotong karena tiba-tiba tangan kiri Akashi menarik daguku menghadap ke wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya tersenyum sinis.

Saat ini wajahku dan wajahnya hanya berjarak sekitar 3 cm (diitung ya?) Tentu saja hal itu membuat wajahku memerah.

"A.. Apa.. Yang.." Ucapku terbata-bata seraya berniat untuk melepaskan tangan kiri Akashi dengan tanganku. Tapi sayang, tangan kanan Akashi langsung menggenggam tanganku hingga tidak bisa bergerak.

"Diamlah.." Ujarnya lirih semakin terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan perbuatan Akashi itu.

Terlihat Akashi mulai memejamkan matanya dan tetap mendekatkan mulutnya.

'Dasar.. Bodoh..' Batinku seraya ikutan memejamkan mata.

.

_**Cuu..p**_

Akhirnya mulut Akashi sukses menyentuh mulutku. Ya, itu artinya kita berciuman.

...

Ciuman itu berlangsung agak lama, hingga akhirnya aku memilih untuk mendorong pelan badan Akashi, menandakan bahwa aku butuh bernafas. Akhirnya Akashi melepaskan ciumannya itu.

"Baiklah, Fura, jadi apa kau menerima tawaran ayahku 11 hari yang lalu?" Tanyanya padaku.

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah, terserah." Jawabku pasrah dan memalingkan wajahku.

"Haha.. Baguslah." Balas Akashi yang secara tiba-tiba mencium bibirku singkat. Aku sedikit terkejut.

"Kau membuatku kesal." Ujarku tersenyum.

"Biar." Jawab Akashi singkat.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Fura." Lanjut Akashi.

Maka sukseslah wajahku mengeluarkan semburat merah.

.

.

**FIN~**

* * *

**Yee... Akhirnya selesai jugaa..**

**Hohoho.. Gimana ceritanya absurd, bukaan?**

**Gomen jika sifatnya Akashi disitu agak-agak gimana gitu.. Maklumi saya, saya memang sedikit kesusahan membuat cerita yang ada Akashinya (Digampol Akaloverss~ T.T)**

**Ah Yasudahlah..~**

**RnR pleasee..?^^**


End file.
